The present invention relates to a technology effectively applicable to a metal silicide-related technology in a method for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86569 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,477 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology regarding a plasma treatment method for removing a natural oxide film on a CoSi2 film surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-112446 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technology in which a TiN layer is formed after removal of a TiOx layer over a Ti silicide layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-284284 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technology in which a TiN layer is grown after removal of a natural oxide film on a CoSi2 layer surface.
International Publication No. WO 2007/020684 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technology in which a silicon nitride film for preventing diffusion of Cu is formed on Cu wiring formed using a damascene method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-19330 (Patent Document 6) discloses a technology in which a silicon nitride film is formed after performing a plasma treatment in a gas atmosphere containing ammonia on a nickel silicide surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-128501 (Patent Document 7) or U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,008 (Patent Document 8) also discloses a technology in which a silicon nitride film is similarly formed after performing a plasma treatment in a gas atmosphere containing ammonia on a nickel silicide surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-135635 (Patent Document 9) or US Patent No. 2008-0124922 (Patent Document 10) also discloses a technology in which a silicon nitride film is similarly formed after performing a plasma treatment in a gas atmosphere containing ammonia on a nickel silicide surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-31092 (Patent Document 11) also discloses a technology in which an interlayer insulation film is formed after performing a hydrogen plasma reduction treatment on a cobalt silicide or nickel silicide surface.
International Publication No. WO 2006/100765 (Patent Document 12) or US Patent No. 2007-0257372 (Patent Document 13) discloses a technology in which a barrier metal is formed after performing a plasma treatment in a gas atmosphere containing a nitrogen gas and a hydrogen gas on the nickel silicide surface of a contact hole bottom.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-27680 (Patent Document 14) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,888 (Patent Document 15) discloses a technology in which a barrier metal is formed after performing a plasma treatment in a hydrogen gas atmosphere on the nickel silicide surface of a contact hole bottom.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-214538 (Patent Document 16) or US Patent No. 2007-0161218 (Patent Document 17) discloses a technology in which a barrier metal is formed after performing a plasma treatment in a gas atmosphere containing an ammonia gas and a hydrogen gas on the nickel silicide surface of a contact hole bottom.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-86569
[Patent Document 2]
U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,477
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-112446
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-284284
[Patent Document 5]
International Publication No. WO 2007/020684
[Patent Document 6]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-19330
[Patent Document 7]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-128501
[Patent Document 8]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,008
[Patent Document 9]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-135635
[Patent Document 10]
US Patent No. 2008-0124922
[Patent Document 11]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-31092
[Patent Document 12]
International Publication No. WO 2005/098913
[Patent Document 13]
US Patent No. 2007-0257372
[Patent Document 14]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-27680
[Patent Document 15]
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,888
[Patent Document 16]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-214538
[Patent Document 17]
US Patent No. 2007-0161218